


Quédate conmigo

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, aún no lo sé, de dónde salió esto..., disfruten, escribí algo super romo :)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gintoki observó directamente a los ojos de su pareja. “Kotarou, ¿me lo prometes? ¿Veré esa tonta peluca por el resto de mis días?”Kotarou besó con dulzura los labios de su compañero y susurró ahí mismo. “¿Quién crees que soy? Un samurái siempre cumple sus promesas. Aquí estoy, Gintoki.”





	

Gintoki leía la JUMP en lo que él denominaría una mañana aburrida. No había trabajo disponible por el momento y Kagura y Shinpachi no estaban en la oficina así que podría relajarse un rato. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba a solas de esta manera, lo cual al pensar en ello le sorprendía. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a jugar a la casita con los niños, como dice Takasugi? Había perdida la cuenta de ello. Se quedó reflexionando en aquello mientras poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron pesados. De pronto la revista cayó junto con su brazo a un lado y el mundo se volvió difuso, obscuro. Gintoki estaba empezando a soñar.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, el olor a comida y el sonido de sus camaradas le había despertado. Se le hacía extraño que aquellos chiquillos estuvieran cocinando, así que procedió a investigar. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo: Tras un par de semanas de ausencia gracias a un viaje de negocios, el primer ministro japonés Katsura Kotarou estaba revolviendo algo dentro de unos recipientes. Tenía un delicioso aroma a carne de res. Katsura tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta y estaba en unos atuendos cómodos de color azulado, combinado con el delantal rosa de cocina de Gintoki.

Shinpachi y Kagura estaban hablando con él, probablemente de sus aventuras, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Gintoki se acercó a ellos y se colocó al otro lado de Katsura, husmeando para ver qué estaban preparando de merienda.

“Veo que el Bello Durmiente ya despertó. Justo a tiempo para cenar, Gintoki.” El samurái de la permanente parpadeó.

“Zura, no esperaba verte tan pronto regresar de tu viaje. ¿Está bien que estés aquí?”

“No digas tonterías, Gintoki. Ese viaje sólo era para discutir. Del papeleo Kondo y el resto del Shinsengumi se pueden encargar perfectamente.”

Discutiendo un poco acerca de cómo se iba a acomodar la mesa, afortunadamente en esta ocasión había carne para todos. Katsura había tenido especial cuidado de haber cocinado en dos recipientes diferentes: Uno para Kagura sola y el resto para los mortales con apetito común y corriente.

“Ten cuidado, Líder. Está caliente y te puedes quemar.” Le advirtió el joven a la pelirroja.

“¡Zura! Mi motto es ‘come primero, piensa después’. Esta sopa no me puede ganar, ¡ya verás!”

Varios minutos después, con una Kagura agonizante por el calor de la comida, los demás comieron en relativa calma. Claro, relativa calma se refiere a un Gintoki y Katsura que no paraban de discutir (¿coquetear?) por tonterías y un Shinpachi exasperado que debía respirar tres veces para poder tolerar el nivel de caos habitual dentro de la Yorozuya. Normalmente Katsura le reprochaba a Gintoki cómo era posible que su empresa no hubiera crecido después de tanto tiempo, que no podía estarse así el resto de la vida y que sus empleados merecían mejor. Después, Katsura le ofrecería por centésima vez un puesto en el gobierno, ya que Gintoki podía ser lo que él quisiera gracias a sus retribuciones a Edo, y Gintoki diría que con un poco del dinero de Katsura le bastaba y más. Katsura normalmente se pondría molesto ante ello, pero unas horas después bajo las sábanas era común que terminara accediendo a las peticiones de su compañero.

Detectando la impaciencia de su compañero y la suya, Katsura se apresuró a arreglar todo después de la cena. Viendo el reloj se dio cuenta que no era tan tarde y aún podía hacer todo lo que quería en lo que restaba del día.

“Shinpachi, ¿puedes quedarte con Líder hoy? Quisiera tener a Gintoki hoy si es posible.” El antiguo Jouishishi le pide a su amigo en base a suspiros. El chico de lentes sólo se quedó pensativo, para después sonrojarse ligeramente y ponerse nervioso.

“Ah, ¡claro, Katsura-san!” Se apresuró a arreglar las cosas en la cocineta y acercarse a Kagura. “Kagura, hagamos noche de juegos de mesa hoy en mi casa, ¿quieres pasar la noche allá? Seguro que mi hermana estará encantada de recibirte.”

“¿En verdad, Shinpachi? Y, dime, ¿hay suficiente comida ahí?”

“Claro que sí. Podemos comprar bastante en el camino.” El joven hubiera llorado ahí mismo si no fuera porque Katsura le había dado un saco con dinero por detrás al momento que la chica hacía dicha pregunta, ya que era la única manera de asegurar que las cosas salieran como a él le gustarían.

Conforme ellos dos se fueron preparando para salir, Katsura pudo notar los movimientos incesantes en las piernas de Gintoki, como si estuviera midiendo el tiempo. Cuando terminaron de empacar atuendos para dormir, pasta y cepillo de dientes, peine, a Sadaharu, la comida de Sadaharu para la mañana siguiente y otras cosas más, procedieron a desaparecer a través de la puerta sin antes una recomendación de Kagura a Katsura: “Zura, no te vayas a confiar de ese bueno para nada. Por más que trato de criarlo como alguien decente, encontrará la manera de querer propasarse. No destruyan la casa, ¿entendido?”

“Mira quién lo dice: la niña gorila que destruye media cocina cada mañana si no hay algo de desayunar.”

“No soy Zura, sino Katsura. Descuida Líder, lo tengo controlado. Puedes irte en paz.”

Katsura se despidió de ellos en la puerta a diferencia de Gintoki y, después de verles irse a lo lejos hasta que sus ojos no pudieran divisarlos más, procedió a cerrar la entrada. Pudo haber tomado un largo respiro si no fuese porque se le cortó la respiración al instante que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban el cuerpo de manera posesiva y protectora. Sintió los suaves labios de su compañero rozar su nuca y Katsura suspiró ante aquella sensación.

“Por fin estamos solos.”

“Así es.” Katsura giró para ver a su pareja de frente, después acariciando su platinada cabellera con una de sus manos, sonrió. “Te eché de menos, Gintoki.”

“Yo no te extrañé para nada.” Ambos se fueron abrazados hacia el sofá de la sala, sentándose juntos.

“Ah, ¿no? Pues hoy comiste como nunca. ¿Desde cuándo no comías estofado?”

“Bla, bla. Calla; a veces es necesario pasar por momentos así.”

“¿Y qué me dices de la renta? ¿Tres meses atrás, según el recibo que vi?”

“Detalles. Aquella vieja ya está más que acostumbrada a mis tiempos de pago.”

Katsura se posó encima de Gintoki, sentándose sobre sus piernas, brazos posándose sobre los hombros ajenos. “¿Y cuándo planeas darle un baño decente a Sadaharu? Se ve que no ha ido al veterinario en mucho tiempo.”

“¿Quién eres, mi madre? He estado ocupado, vamos.” Gintoki tomó uno de los mechones oscuros y lo acarició entre sus dedos. “Hey, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto cuando…?”

“Jo, jo. Es verdad…” El joven posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Gintoki y juntó sus labios a los ajenos, con movimientos suaves probando el característico dulce aroma de su boca. Gintoki abrazó su esbelta figura con fuerzas, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Con urgencia Katsura se despojó de las capas en la parte superior de su kimono, dejando su pecho desnudo. Gintoki acarició con sus dedos las marcas de aquella profunda herida que la espada Benizakura había dejado. Trató de desviar su mente hacia otros lados ya que aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos. Cargó a su compañero, ligero como siempre, en brazos y se dirigieron hacia su habitación donde su futón se encontraba extendido sobre el piso de tatami.

Colocó ahí a Katsura, después despojándose él mismo de sus prendas, quedando solamente en su ropa interior. Descendió para proclamar con sus labios el cuello de Katsura y éste sólo pudo responder con suspiros de placer.

“¿Seguro que no me echaste de menos?” Katsura tarareaba entre suspiros, sus ojos seductoramente observando a su compañero.

“Para nada, ¿quién extrañaría a una peluca parlante como tú?” El hombre respondía a mitad de su trabajo en el pecho de su amante. Pudo sentir como esa superficie vibraba al estar su compañero riendo, lo cual le hizo detenerse y mirar directamente a aquellos ojos oscuros que le hipnotizaban con facilidad.

“Eso no fue lo que los guardias de seguridad me contaron el otro día. ¿Fuiste a ver si estaba en la oficina?” Katsura le miró dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de Gintoki con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Gintoki se enrojecieron, nunca admitiría lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

“¡Calla! ¿Quién diablos iría hasta allá sólo para ir a verte? No te hagas ilusiones, Zura. Gin-san estaba trabajando arduamente por esos lares.” Gintoki replicó, mas unos segundos después giró su vida hacia un lado y su voz se volvió algo diminuta. “Tenía que ver que no hubiera nadie raro ahí a parte de ti, es todo.”

Ante estas palabras, Katsura empujó con fuerzas y giró con Gintoki, ahora quedando él sobre su compañero. Las suaves puntas de su cabellera acariciaban el abdomen del Shiroyasha. Juntó su frente con la de su amor. “Sabes que no tiene nada de malo que me visites a la oficina, pero en esta ocasión me encontraba de viaje. Y no es Zura, es Katsura.” Katsura acercó su rostro al de Gintoki y mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, lo cual hizo que Gintoki cerrara los ojos.

“Gintoki…” Katsura susurró. “llámame por mi nombre.”

“¿Ah? Desde que somos pequeños eres Zura. Zura siempre va a ser Zura.”

Un camino de besos recorrió el pecho de Gintoki. “¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso? Hace tiempo que nuestra relación ha cambiado.”

Ojos color marrón, casi rojizo, se dirigieron hacia su abdomen. “¿De qué hablas? Nuestra relación nunca ha cambiado. Desde que te conocí sigues siendo el mismo cerebrito idealista que eres ahora, Zura.”

Manos danzaron por las caderas de Gintoki, húmedos labios recorriendo la zona baja de su abdomen. “Gintoki… tú sigues siendo el mismo muchacho flojo que se dormía a mitad de la clase. Eso lo sé bien. ¿Sabes por qué?”

Cierto calor se acumuló en aquella zona, Gintoki soltando un suspiro entrecortado. “¿Porque he tenido que lidiar con tu presencia desde que éramos niños?”

Un pequeño mordisco en la zona interna de su muslo creó una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo su cuerpo. “Aa. Y ahora que estamos casados, tendrás que lidiar conmigo para siempre.” Katsura rio, fingiendo maldad. Volvió hacia el rostro de Gintoki y le observó desde arriba como a una joya preciosa. Con una de sus manos tomó la mano de Gintoki y entrelazó sus dedos. Gintoki observó aquellas manos, ya no tan jóvenes como solían ser. Se imaginó esas manos llenas de arrugas y otras imperfecciones, pero siempre sujetándose hasta que la energía vital se les fuera de entre la piel. Los anillos que portaban desde hace un año brillaban gracias a la energía entre ambos de una manera hermosa, aunque Gintoki jamás admitiría que piensa eso. Su pecho se llenó de un espíritu extraño, y una ansiedad que sólo sentía cuando pensaba en Katsura le invadió el pensamiento.

Observó directamente a los ojos de su pareja. “Kotarou, ¿me lo prometes? ¿Veré esa tonta peluca por el resto de mis días?”

Kotarou besó con dulzura los labios de su compañero y susurró ahí mismo. “¿Quién crees que soy? Un samurái siempre cumple sus promesas. Aquí estoy, Gintoki.”


End file.
